


La connexion physique 1 (Irene x Sherlock)

by TheRivieredArgent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, BBC, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Irene Adler - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Lara Pulver - Freeform, Mark Gatiss - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, amour, enquête, irene x sherlock, steven moffat - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRivieredArgent/pseuds/TheRivieredArgent
Summary: Et si la nuit où Sherlock a sauvé Irene Adler, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ? Benedict Cumberbatch, l'acteur de Sherlock, dit qu'il y a des possibilités pour que Sherlock ait perdu sa virginité cette nuit-là...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	1. La mystère de la disparition de Miss Adler

Certains fans de Sherlock pensent qu'il est puceau (c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de rapport sexuel) mais Benedict Cumberbath (l'acteur de Sherlock) dit qu'il est bien possible que Sherlock ait eu un rapport sexuel avec Irene Adler car ils ont passés une nuit ensemble après que Sherlock l'ai sauvé de la décapitation. J'ai donc raconté ce passage, en quelques chapitres. Un jour, on a demandé à Benedict Cumberbatch d'imaginer Sherlock dans un rapport sexuel, alors je me suis inspiré de sa description pour me rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité. Steven Moffat a également écrit une partie de ce qui s'est passé entre Sherlock et Irene Adler lorsque Sherlock l'a sauvé car leur relation le fascine, je me suis donc aussi inspirée de ça. Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes !

221B Baker Street, 2 mois après le sauvetage d'Irene Adler

Sherlock alluma le téléphone d'Irene Adler et fit défiler les messages. A chacun qu'il relisait, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment-là. Le détective était nostalgique de cette époque. Mais c'était ainsi et mieux pour lui. Un agent secret ne devait pas avoir d'autres occupations que son métier. Sherlock regretta cette femme aux cheveux châtains et long, aux yeux bleu-vert, à la peau blanche comme du nacre et au charisme inégalable. Elle lui manquait, mais c'était comme ça. Alors il se rappela cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit qui-Sherlock ne l'admettrait jamais mais le penserait-avait été sans doute la plus belle de sa vie. Irene Adler n'était pas une femme comme les autres : c'était LA femme et non pas UNE femme.

Karachi au Pakistan, le jour du sauvetage d'Irene Adler

Sherlock se dirigea vers l'endroit où Irene Adler était, après avoir réservé une chambre pour une nuit au même hôtel que d'habitude. Depuis que miss Adler était au Pakistan, le détective était venu vérifier qu'elle soit toujours en vie plusieurs fois. Mais ça, Irene Adler l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais manifesté sa présence. Ses séjours là-bas duraient moins de vingt-quatre heures à chaque fois et il s'arrangeait pour toujours partir au moment où John dormait avec l'une de ses petites amies, donc lorsque le docteur n'était pas à Baker Street. Cela arrivait assez souvent, mais pas suffisamment aux yeux de Sherlock, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller au Pakistan pour aller la protéger.

Et encore, ce n'était pas seulement pour la protéger. Sherlock était très attiré par cette magnifique femme et prenait donc du plaisir à l'observer. Mais il ne serait pas aller au Pakistan pour n'importe qui. Là, il s'agissait d'Irene Adler. La femme qui faisait battre son coeur. Sherlock savait à quel endroit miss Adler habitait, là où elle logeait pour ne pas être trouver. Pour des gens avec une intelligence normale, il serait dur de trouver où elle habitait, car La Femme était d'une grande intelligence, très maligne et savait où se cacher pour ne pas se faire trouver. Mais pour Sherlock, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Pour lui, c'était vraiment prévisible. Sherlock connaissait miss Adler comme personne ne la connaissait et c'était pareil pour celle-ci. Si c'était Sherlock qui devait se cacher, miss Adler le trouverait sans doute avec la même facilité. Mais ça, le détective ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il était assez rusé pour que miss Adler ne se rende pas compte de ses visites mais il avait peur qu'avec une personne comme Irene Adler, ce genre de ruse ne marche pas bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arrivera à ce fameux endroit, qui se situait dans une rue étroite, à un endroit où le mur était cassé et laisser un petit espace où on pouvait rentrer mais seulement en rampant et qui donnait à une maison abandonnée, il ne la trouva pas. Le détective observa le lieu vide, bouche bée. Son coeur se mit à s'affoler. Puis il profonde inspiration et se glissa à lui-même : réfléchis, Sherlock, réfléchis... Elle est peut-être juste partie cherchait manger ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant, le détective n'avait pas une bon pressentiment. Le bon moyen de savoir si miss Adler était simplement aller se dégourdir les jambes ou allait cherchait manger ou si elle avait été trouver, était la déduction. Il se félicita de son point fort, qui le sauvait ou sauvait d'autres gens dans les moments comme ceux-là.

Sherlock examina le sol : tâche de sang. Ce sang devait sans doute appartenir à Irene Adler. En principe, si la police avait finit par la trouver, ils ne seraient pas censés lui faire de mal, donc cela paraissait bizarre. D'accord elle avait pu essayer de résister et se blesser en tentant cela, mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de trois gouttes de sang, mais d'une flaque. Certes, pas d'une très grande flaque, mais une flaque d'une taille suffisante pour penser que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fait qu'elle est tentée de résister. D'autant plus que pour une découverte comme celle d'Irene Adler, l'information serait sans doute passer à la radio, cela aurait déclencher des débats politiques, ce genre de choses.

Et puis même en admettant que l'information reste "confidentielle" les différents commissariats police discutent entre eux, et une info comme celle-là aurait rapidement fait le tour, Sherlock était un détective, donc Greg Lestrade, qui était en police criminel, l'en aurait rapidement informer. Et rapidement, ce n'était pas une demi-heure. Rapidement, c'était à la minute à laquelle il l'apprenait. Et une info comme celle-là est transmise en quelques minutes à tous les policiers. Sherlock estimait la capture d'Irene Adler a environ une demi-heure. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être la police grâce aux deux bonnes raisons donner quelques lignes plus tôt. Sherlock observa tout le bâtiment éliminant les possibilités au fur et à mesure. Mais à un moment, quelque chose attira son attention. Le détective remarqua un mot écrit très rapidement :

NOSIRP

D'autres personnes auraient pris du temps à déchiffrer les lettres, car elles avaient été gribouiller à la va-vite et étaient difficiles à distinguer. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas "les autres", pour lui cela avait été plutôt facile. Le reste était simple pour n'importe qui. Bien sûre, Sherlock comprenait encore plus facilement le sens du mot, mais un autre n'aurait pas pris beaucoup plus longtemps. En une seconde, il devina : cela se traduisait par"prison". Le mot était simplement écrit à l'envers de manière à ce que les gens qui avaient capturés miss Adler ne comprennent pas et laissent tomber, comme en apparence ce mot n'avait aucun sens. Sherlock en conclut que ces gens ne devaient pas être très intelligents si Irene Adler arrivaient à la duper avec quelque chose comme ça.

Sherlock ricana : que les gens pouvaient être idiots ! Mais si miss Adler avait laissé un mot cela signifier que... Elle savait. Elle savait que Sherlock la trouverait. Sherlock était bien le seul pour qui la mort d'Irene Adler avait une importance. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il comprit qu'une fois de plus, il avait sous-estimé La Femme. Il fallait donc qu'il aille la chercher dans une prison. Mais laquelle ? Déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être une prison de police, pour la simple et bonne raison que miss Adler n'avait pas été capturé par la police. Le détective observa donc le sol, à la recherche d'indice : pas de traces de pneu fraiches à proximité. Les personnes qui l'avaient capturés devaient donc être des gens qui ne voulaient pas se faire repérer, en plus, à part la police et Sherlock, personne n'essaierait de trouver Irene Adler à moins de lui vouloir du mal pour ce qu'elle a fait... Le détective en déduit qu'elle avait été capturer par des terroristes. Il y en avait beaucoup à Karachi.

En plus, Sherlock se rappela d'être passé à côté de cette fameuse prison. Un bâtiment abandonné, reculé de tout. Mais Sherlock avait une bonne ouï et de très bons yeux. Il n'était pas passé à côté de ce détail. Même si, sur le moment, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance de trouver une prison de terroristes, son cerveau ne l'avait pas oublié car cela avait dû être considéré comme une "info pouvant servir plus tard", et, en effet, il en avait désormais l'utilité. Sherlock visualisa le plan mental de la ville qu'il s'était fait. Une fois qu'il eu localiser la prison, il s'apprêta à partir, mais il remarqua un papier sur le sol. Il le prit. C'était une carte d'identité. Ou plutôt, une photocopie de carte d'identité.

Dessus, il était marqué : ਬਦਲਾ. Sherlock ne savait pas parler le panjabi. Il alluma son portable et alla sur Google traduction. Le mot signifiait "vengeance" ce qui lui rappela sa première enquête avec John, où il était marqué "RACHE" sur un mur ce qui voulait dire "vengeance" mais en allemand. Le détective observa la carte d'identité : le nom et le visage de cet homme lui parlait mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il en avait entendu parler.

Sherlock tapa son nom sur Internet et trouva rapidement des résultats et même une page Wikipédia. Elle indiquait que cet homme était un chef-terroriste très connu au Pakistan, et d'ailleurs maintenant dans le monde entier. L'homme avait fini par être trouvé par la police et ils l'avaient tué. Ce qui expliquait tout : Miss Adler avait été capturé par des terroristes qui voulait se venger de leur chef défunt sur tous les gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Ils avaient dû perdre la photocopie en voulant capturer Irene Adler. Il était quand même dur de transporter quelqu'un qui se débattait, même à plusieurs. Sherlock avait donc la certitude que c'était bien la prison à laquelle il pensait, car celle-là était proche de là où le détective se trouvait actuellement.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la prison, passant devant quelques immeubles et maisons. L'air était chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il bu une gorgé d'eau avant de reprendre son chemin. Il arriva à la prison, essoufflé. Un homme se trouvait devant. Il était grand, maigre, même pas mince, maigre. Il portait une boucle d'oreille en forme d'anneau à l'oreille gauche, des cheveux blonds rasés seulement d'un côté. L'homme faisait un mètre quatre-vingt six et Sherlock déduit qu'il se nommer Chrisopher et qu'il avait avant une petite amie qu'il battait malgré son absence cruel de muscle ; il devait sans doute en avoir suffisamment pour malmener sa compagne. Il la harcelait, et il la violait. Le jour où il apprit qu'elle étaient enceinte, il la quitta en n'oubliant pas de la jeter très fort sur le sol. Il fit appel à des prostitués pour satisfaire son appétit sexuel. C'est là qu'il rencontra les autres terroristes qui lui promirent des femmes en grand nombre à la prison. L'homme était fumeur, étant donné qu'il était en train de fumer c'était d'une évidence absolue.

Sherlock resta cacher derrière un arbre. Au pied de cet arbre, il trouva une grosse branche qu'il saisit. Il courut vers l'homme et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de dire le moindre mot et le frappa avec violence grâce à la branche que le détective avait ramassé. Le nommé Christopher retomba sur le sol. Il n'était pas mort, simplement dans le coma ce qui était le but de Sherlock et non pas de le tué, même si son décès ne dérangerait pas le détective, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'attirer des problème. Si il pouvait éviter une séance de débat avec la police, celui lui convenait. Sherlock débloqua la porte avec un grand coup de coude, ce qui le fit terriblement souffrir. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, un cageot qui faisait office de table. Dessus, un paquet de cigarettes et des verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. En face, une seconde porte, qui semblait beaucoup plus compliquer à ouvrir.

En plus, Sherlock entendait des voix. Il ne préférait donc pas se faire remarquer. Il chercha dans la pièce un endroit où se cacher : il trouva une armoire. Avant d'aller s'y cacher, il récupéra le corps de l'homme blond et le prit avec lui en n'oubliant pas de refermer la première porte. Au bout d'environ une heure-par chance le nommé Christopher ne se réveillait toujours pas-Sherlock entendit que la deuxième porte s'ouvrait. Il calcula le nombre de pas qu'il entendit et en conclut que les hommes étaient quatre. Ils discutaient vivement. Malheureusement, ils parlaient en panjabi et Sherlock, qui ne comprenait pas cette langue, ne comprenait donc pas leur conversation. Mais il perçut les mots "Irene Adler" et comprit au moins une chose : elle était le sujet de leur discussion. Il se dirigèrent vers la première porte et là, Sherlock réalisa qu'il avait omis un détail : les autres terroristes risquaient de se rendre compte de la disparition de leur collègue en sortant.

Un peu inquiet que les terroristes se doutent tout de même de quelque chose, le détective se dépêcha de prendre le corps et de l'emmener dans la seconde pièce. Elle donnait tout d'abord sur une chambre, avec cinq lit. Sherlock déduit que le lit de l'homme blond était le plus à gauche. Il retourna vite dans son armoire après avoir déposé le corps évanoui. Il entendit des cris de surprise puis des pas qui revenaient vers la seconde pièce. Puis des rires : ils devaient sans doute se moquer du fait que leur collègue dormait dans une position plutôt marrante. Puis ils sortirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ensuite, ils allèrent dehors et refermèrent également la deuxième porte. Sherlock sortit de son armoire et se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu une cellule, avant de se rappeler que si il sauvait Irene Adler maintenant, les terroristes s'apercevraient de sa disparition et ne tarderaient pas à la retrouver.

Irene Adler était supposée mourir ce soir, enfin sans doute. Sherlock devait donc se faire passer pour l'un des terroristes, comme ça, il pourrait la sauver.

Le soir arriva. L'homme blond s'était réveillé et fort heureusement pour le détective, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé et devait sans doute simplement croire s'être endormi. Sherlock entendit des bruits et une voix féminine : Irene Adler. C'était l'heure de la mise à mort. Sherlock attendit qu'ils soient sortis : il eût le temps d'apercevoir qu'ils portaient tous une sorte de longue robe noire et qui les recouvrait entièrement, laissant juste un troue pour leurs yeux. Il se cacha derrière un mur et observa les cinq hommes. L'un d'entre eux tenait une hache. Les quatre autres hommes quittèrent la pièce avec Irene Adler, le laissant là. Sherlock attendit quelques minutes : l'homme ne cessait de fixer sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Au moment qu'il lui sembla le bon, il fit un pas en avant. Le bourreau avait peut-être une hache mais Sherlock, lui, avait un pistolet. Sortant son fusil de sa poche, il appuya l'homme contre le mur.

Il n'eût pas besoin de lui parler : l'homme comprit très bien. Sherlock le poussa dans l'armoire et mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire en mimant un homme décapiter pour lui expliquer qu'au moindre au mot, il pourrait faire ses adieux à la vie. Il le débarrassa de sa longue robe et la vêtue à sa place. Il lui prit sa hache, mais garda son pistolet sur lui. Sherlock referma l'armoire et resta dans la première pièce, à attendre. Quand les autres hommes, revinrent et lui firent signe de venir, il les suivit. Irene Adler était à genou, en train d'écrire ce qui était supposé être son dernier message. Sherlock devina que le message serait pour lui. Sherlock plaça sa hache contre la nuque de miss Adler. La Femme envoya le message, un homme le récupéra et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois vers leur prison, l'un d'entre eux resta là.

Le bruit de la sonnerie de Sherlock se fit entendre : il avait reçu le message d'Irene Adler. En effet, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le détective, une lueur surprise dans les yeux, surprise mais pas si étonnée que ça. Elle se doutait que cela allait arriver, mais elle devait sans doute penser qu'il serait aller la cherchait avant, ce qui faisait qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir.

-A mon signal, courrez ! lança le détective.

Un sourire triomphal apparut sur les lèvres de la Femme, et ses yeux brillèrent. L'homme qui devait rester pour surveiller fit trois pas en arrière et observa Irene Adler et Sherlock, surprit.

-Quel idiot ! lança Sherlock.

Le détective se retourna et ordonna :

-Courrez !

Miss Adler ne se fit pas prier. Sherlock menaça de mort l'homme qui était resté. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait qu'il prononce le moindre mot au sujet su sauvetage de La Femme. Après cela, Sherlock prit le bus en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel, espérant que miss Adler l'avait suivie, de manière à ce qu'il ne l'ai pas sauvé pour rien.


	2. Ce qui se passa dans cette rue malfamée

Sherlock descendit du bus, lorsqu'il se retourna, il marcha pendant quelques minutes et arriva devant l'hôtel. Il se retourna. Une femme aux yeux bleus-verts le fixait. C'était Irene Adler, bien sûre. Elle était toujours vêtue de l'espèce de robe pakistanaise, alors que Sherlock, lui, avait enlevé la sienne. Quelle idiote ! songea Sherlock. En effet, il était assez risqué de se promener comme ça dans des rues pleines de monde. La Femme continuait de fixer Sherlock en avançant vers lui. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle le saisit par sa chemise et l'entraina dans une petite rue du genre "peu fréquentable qui sent la pisse". La nuit était tombée, d'ailleurs. Vraiment tombée, pas juste un coucher de soleil. Et pourtant Sherlock avait toujours chaud. Pas juste à cause de la température au Pakistan. Et pas non plus seulement parce qu'il avait eu pas mal d'adrénaline aujourd'hui. Non, pas seulement à cause de ça.

Et Sherlock savait très bien pourquoi. Mais encore une fois, il ne l'admettrai pas. Dans la rue, Irene Adler enleva la robe entièrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock la voyait nue. En revanche, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le jour de leur rencontre, Miss Adler s'était présentée nue pour pas que Sherlock puisse faire des déductions sur elle. Et en plus de sentir son don bloqué par cela, Sherlock avait également été très gêné de la voir nu. Cette fois, il n'était pas gêné. Au contraire, il prenait du plaisir à observer ses courbes si parfaites.

Irene Adler sembla le remarquer car elle eût un sourire mesquin, elle se rapprocha du détective et passa ses doigt sur son visage :

-Alors, Mr Holmes ?

Sherlock peina à déglutir, il se sentait à la fois inquiet et excité.

-Que voulez-vous ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, La Femme dit d'une traite :

-Vos vêtements.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux vos vêtements, répéta-t-elle, toujours souriante. Vous imaginez si on me repère ? Vous m'aurez sauvé pour rien ! Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, trop surprit pour répondre.

-Eh bien

-Allons Mr Holmes, vous m'avez vu déjà deux fois nue. Que ce soit vous ou moi, quelle différence ? Et puis, vous n'allez pas laisser La Femme se faire capturer juste par peur de vous déshabiller alors que vous avez mis en jeu votre vie pour me sauver ?

Le détective était choqué de la manière dont Miss Adler savait s'y prendre pour manipuler les gens. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais non, ça ne lui suffisait pas.

-Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'allais vous sauver ?

-Oh, mais bien sûre ! Vous êtes tellement prévisible, Mr Holmes susurra-t-elle.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et commença à retirer sa chemise. Puis son pantalon. Et enfin son caleçon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il se sentit terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Irene Adler ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla avec.

-Alors, j'ai bonne allure ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eût finit de s'habiller.

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas. Elle prit sa robe pakistanaise sous le bras et s'en alla. Sherlock la regarda avec des yeux frappés d'horreur : elle ne lui laissait même pas la robe pakistanaise ! Désormais, il était vraiment nu ! Il avait laissé sa propre robe à la prison Trop choqué pour faire le moindre pas, il resta là, bloqué sur place. Irene Adler se retourna :

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'allais vous la laisser ?

Puis elle continua sa route, laissant le détective nu.


	3. Direction l'hôtel

Irene Adler se retourna brusquement, puis marcha vers le détective. Elle frôla de ses longs doigts le menton de Sherlock, qui lui était soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu espoir au sujet de récupérer ses habits.

-C'est marrant, commenta-t-elle d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ? demanda Sherlock.

-Alors que lorsque je suis tout nue, je suis protégée, de votre côté, c'est le contraire. Mes faiblesses apparaissent lorsque je m'habille, car votre esprit de déduction peut lire en moi mes faits et gestes alors que vous, c'est le contraire. Votre faiblesse est votre amour pour moi. Or, lorsque vous êtes tout nu, votre faiblesse apparaît. Vous vous sentez attirer par moi, et cela vous gène parce que il suffirait juste que je pose mes lèvres sur les votre et hop ! C'est parti ! Alors que lorsque vous êtes habillés, vous avez plus de temps. Il faut que l'un déshabille l'autre et tout ça... Mine de rien, ça se fait pas en une seconde, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et poursuivit, et puis il est plus facile de cacher une érection lorsqu'on est habillé que...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase :

-Rendez-moi mes vêtements, gronda Sherlock.

Irene Adler lui envoya l'espèce de robe, toujours accompagnée de son sourire narquois. Sherlock se dépêcha de l'enfiler et put enfin souffler.

-J'ai réservé à l'hôtel, je dois y aller, Miss Adler, expliqua-t-il.

Il commença à partir mais Irene Adler l'interrompu dans son élan :

-Mr Holmes... Sans vous, je suis vulnérable. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Avez-vous envie de risquer votre vie une deuxième fois pour me sauver ou préférez-vous que je vous accompagne à l'hôtel ?

Sherlock déglutit de travers ce qui lui déclencha un toussotement. Il se retourna vers elle est poussa un long soupir :

-Eh bien, Miss Adler... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Irene Adler accourut vers le détective et commença à marcher à ses côtés. Sherlock fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Vous croyez que je ne m'aperçois pas de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Mr Holmes ? ricanna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'il exaspéré.

-Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu à une question que je vous avez posé il y a... Quelques mois, peut-être ? Je vous avez demandé si vous dineriez avec moi, si c'était la fin du monde. Nos lèvres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés - d'accord, mon pouls étaient élevés et mes pupilles dilatées, je l'admet - donc, je disais, nos lèvres se sont rapprochés mais Mrs Hudson a fait irruption chez vous et notre chance d'enfin dîner nous as filés entre les doigts. Vous n'avez donc jamais répondu à cette question. Même si je pense connaître la réponse, j'aimerai l'entendre clairement. En plus, vous alliez me la donner ce jour-là... Pas en parlant, mais en passant à l'acte. Mais je voulais quand même en avoir le coeur net. Donc, dites-moi, Mr Holmes.

Heureusement, Sherlock et Irene Adler arrivèrent à l'hôtel juste à temps, ce qui arrangea Sherlock qui avait désormais une excuse pour ne pas répondre à cette question. Au comptoir, un homme aux cheveux noirs grisonnants consultait son ordinateur :

-Bonjour, le salua Sherlock en entrant.

L'homme sembla surprit de la tenue de Sherlock mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-J'ai réservé la chambre numéro 112. Au nom de Michael Mc Henry.

Sherlock était un pro des magouilles : se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui n'existait pas était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Au moment où elle entendit ce nom, Irene Adler toussota. Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir et elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Très bien, Mr Mc Henry. Votre chambre se trouve donc au premier étage.

L'homme sortit une clé du casier à clés et la confia à Sherlock

-Tenez, Monsieur.

Sherlock saisit la clé.

-Ah, et aussi, ajouta Sherlock en désignant Miss Adler de la main, cette dame voulait réservé une chambre elle aussi.

La Femme sembla déçu que le détective ne l'emmène pas dormir avec lui.

-Désolé, Monsieur, mais nous ne prenons pas de réservation après dix-neuf heures.

Sherlock s'affola :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire exception ? Juste pour cette fois ?

L'homme secoua la tête, résigné :

-Vraiment désolé, mais non. Mr Mc Henry, votre lit n'est pas un lit simple, mais un lit double. Madame pourra donc dormir avec vous. C'est toujours mieux que de dormir dehors.

Sherlock jeta un regard inquiet à La Femme, qui semblait beaucoup trop heureuse de cette annonce et le détective accepta :

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Sherlock et Irene Adler s'éloignèrent.

-Bonne nuit madame, bonne nuit monsieur, les salua l'homme de la réception.

Ils grimpèrent les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Ils trouvèrent la chambre numéro 112 et ils l'ouvrirent. Ils la refermèrent derrière eux et Sherlock lâcha son sac à dos. Le coeur du détective battait très vite. Il avait dû mal à résister à...

Irene plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, appuyant de ses mains le détective contre le mur.


	4. Let's have dinner

Attention ! Scène de sexe !

Sherlock prolongea le baiser. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il était très amoureux et très attiré par Irene Adler et ses sentiments étaient réciproques, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? D'accord il était détective, un détective ne devait en général pas laisser passer de sentiments, ne pas s'amuser, juste travailler car pour Sherlock, sortir même juste une fois du travail pouvait anéantir complétement son boulot de détective consultant par cause de tentation de revivre la même chose. Mais le détective en avait marre. Il avait bien le droit de se détendre, juste une fois

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Irene et celle-ci fit pareil. Mains sur ses hanches, les deux amants se rapprochèrent du lit. Sherlock l'allongea et continua dans l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se risque à glisser une main sous la chemise qu'Irene Adler lui avait emprunter et lui retira sa veste noire, qui appartenait elle aussi à Sherlock (comme tout les habits que portait La Femme en ce moment). La chemise glissa à la suite de la veste.

Sherlock aperçut les deux mamelons d'Irene, il savait qu'elle voulait, lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Malgré sa tentation, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de sale si il se risquait à faire cela Il regarda Irene Adler d'un oeil hésitant. Elle hocha, la tête, sûr d'elle. Sherlock se rapprocha de ses seins et passa sa langue dessus, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Irene. Il répéta cela plusieurs fois. Puis recommença à embrasser ses lèvres.

Irene lui glissa un "Je t'aime !" et Sherlock lui enleva son pantalon. Elle était désormais en culotte. Comme Sherlock portait seulement une robe, Irene Adler aurait juste à lui retirer et il serait nu. La Femme passa la robe au-dessus des épaules de Sherlock, admirant son corps de la même manière que le fit Sherlock lorsqu'Irene Adler fut nu.

Il continuèrent à s'embrasser.

-Sherlock, murmura Irene, nous sommes fait pour s'assembler. Des êtres si proches mentalement doivent être très compatibles physiquement.

Sherlock se leva du lit, ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un préservatif :

-Un détective doit tout prévoir, doit prendre tout en compte. Et je me doutais que ça arriverait. Alors, même si je n'ai pas envie d'admettre avoir un coeur, j'étais bien obligé d'admettre que ce genre de choses allaient sans doute survenir.

Il retourna sur le lit, enfila le préservatif et prévint La Femme :

-Tiens-toi prête.

-Vas-y.

Il commença par introduire ses doigts de son vagin, pour la préparer. La douleur pu se lire sur son visage, mais elle lui demanda de continuer. Puis cette douleur devint plaisir et elle l'implora de passer à la vraie pénétration.


	5. Physiquement liés

Attention ! Chapitre contenant une scène de sexe !

Irene et Sherlock poursuivirent leur baiser et le détective introduit sa verge dans le vagin de La Femme. Au début, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de souffrance, heureusement, cela devint vite du plaisir comme lorsque Sherlock avait simplement introduit son doigt. Les à-coups de Sherlock la faisait salivait de plaisir, leurs désirs enfin satisfaits. Ils étaient désormais liés.

Vraiment liés. Physiquement liés. Il avait l'impression qu'un fil électrique s'était tissé entre eux. Il l'embrassait passionnément. Sherlock avait trente-quatre ans. Et venait de perdre sa virginité. Irene en avait trente, avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps sa virginité, mais n'avait jamais fait l'amour.

Mais cet instant ne pouvait durer, Sherlock n'était pas le genre de gars romantique qui passait son temps à draguer n'importe qui, à donner des rendez-vous à la première venue, à offrir des fleurs, à faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour. Un rapport sexuel était pour lui quelque chose à faire une fois dans une vie mais se mettre en couple ne causait que des dommages, à ses yeux. Il avait peut-être un coeur mais ne voulait pas avoir de compagne.

Cette nuit, il avait craqué. Son objectif de rester indifférent aux sentiments pour toujours n'était plus d'actualité. Et cela ne remontait pas à aujourd'hui. Cela remontait à sa rencontre avec John. Le docteur l'avait complétement transformé. Sherlock ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. C'était son meilleur ami, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais était-il plus que son meilleur ami ? Sherlock ne savait pas le dire. Et puis, il était assez nul sur le plan sentimental. Pour l'instant, il le traitait comme un ami, un ami très proche.

Peut-être était-ce un peu plus que de l'amitié. Mais curieusement, si c'était carrément de l'amour, Sherlock ne se sentait absolument pas attiré sexuellement pas John, au contraire d'Irene Adler qui avait réveillé en lui un immense désir. Sherlock avait joui, il s'était laisser complétement emporter pas son rapport sexuel.

Puis les deux amants s'endormirent, l'un sur l'autre.


	6. Le Jeu ne sera JAMAIS terminé

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla, son amante d'une nuit contre lui. Irene Adler avait, elle, déjà ouvert les yeux. Elle sourit au détective. Mais pas un sourire narquois comme à son habitude, non, cette fois c'était un vrai sourire.

Un tendre sourire.

Un sourire qui en disait long sur les sentiments d'Irene. Sur l'amour fou que le détective avait réveillé en elle. Sherlock lui rendit ce petit sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle était si jolie Irene, elle, était aux anges.

Les bras de Sherlock l'appuyait contre son torse chaud. Elle se sentait à l'abri, heureuse. Elle avait envie de revivre leur rapport de cette nuit.

Elle voyait que Sherlock aussi, mais qu'il semblait également préoccupé par autre chose.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Je suis désolé, ma belle, mais Je dois y aller. C'était vraiment une belle expérience. Je suis triste de te quitter et j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça à un autre jour. Mon intuition me dit qu'on se reverra forcément. J'en suis sûre. Mais quand ? Je ne sais pas. C'était extraordinaire. Maintenant, je vais devoir reprendre ma vie normale. Je suis détective. Détective consultant.

Un air triste parcourut le visage d'Irene Adler mais elle sourit et caressa le visage du détective en déclarant :

-Le jeu ne sera jamais terminé, Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
